


Hunters

by purplelly



Category: Achievement Hunter, Rooster Teeth
Genre: Dying Light AU, Multi, i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:04:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3453401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplelly/pseuds/purplelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To be honest, the worst part of this fucked-up situation was how they grew numb to it after a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunters

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I wanted to write something with the recent Dying Light Let's Play and this happened. It's angsty.

To be honest, the worst part of this fucked-up situation was how they grew numb to it after a while.

It started out easy - as easy as it could get - and they let themselves hope that maybe they could make it.

In the end of the world, the hardest part was to start trusting people again. Sure, the dead's walking, and food is scarce, but those are things you get used to. Learning how to trust again is difficult when every living person you meet wants to kill you. 

So, how their little group managed to stick together this long, was a mystery to Ryan. 

How they ended up falling in love with each other as well was beyond him. 

But it happened, and Ryan wouldn't wish it differently. He had five boyfriends that he loves, and they all watch each other's backs. They were a team, and it  _worked_. 

It was those damn Hunters that fucked them over. There were pesky nests that popped up all over the city, spawning more of the deadly zombie that only comes out at night called Hunters. They had the tedious task of ridding them all.

Tedious was all it was supposed to be.  _Dangerous_ didn't faze them anymore; danger was everywhere. A part of their life, now. 

They should have been more careful, should have denied doing the job. But they didn't. And now Gavin's gone. 

It was a slip-up. Gavin wandered a little too far from the group, after a lone zombie, wanting to test out an electric machete he'd rigged up. 

Then there was screaming, and by the time the rest of them got to where he'd run off to all that was left was that stupid sparking machete. 

Ryan didn't know what to do. None of them did. They always got hurt, and Ryan has mulled over what he'd do if something did happen. But he didn't expect it to  _actually_ happen. 

They didn't do jobs for a while, and took comfort in each other. But eventually they had to do jobs again, even if it brought back bad memories.

The first time was the worst.

They were finishing off a nest when they heard the roar of a Hunter. Ryan didn't think much of it - despite the roar sending chills down his spine, it happens every time they hit a nest. 

Then he suddenly felt slick tentacles wrap around his neck and body, and being forcefully shoved to the ground. 

His first thought was, ' _This is it, I'm going to die'_ , but his mind went blank as he saw the face of his killer. 

Gavin stood above him, eyes yellow and red, his mouth gaping and bloodied, but it was definitely Gavin. The tentacles around his throat tightened, but he couldn't bring himself to care in his shock.

Then there were yells and UV light everywhere, and Gavin let out an inhuman shriek before letting Ryan go and running off. 

Ryan didn't move off the ground immediately. His breathing was heavy and he couldn't quite process what he'd just seen.  _Gavin - as one of them?_

He saw Geoff's face pop into his field of vision, face twisted with worry. He felt hands under his shoulders pull him up into a sitting position.

Jack knelt in front of him and cupped his face gently. "Ryan, are you okay?" 

"Did-did you see him?" Ryan asks breathlessly. He was still in disbelief.  _Gavin was going to kill him_. 

"See what? The Hunter?" Michael asks, and Ryan flinches at Hunter. 

He realizes how crazy he'd sound if he just brought up their  ~~dead~~   _missing_ boyfriend, and even worse that he saw him as a  _monster_. He must have been seeing things.

So he shakes his head. "Nothing, nothing. Let's get out of here." 

They look unconvinced, but don't argue. Ray laces his fingers with Ryan's as they walk, and Ryan's grateful for the comfort.

The second time he's unfortunately proved correct. 

There's a particularly difficult nest. There's a hoard guarding it, and it's taking some time to deal with. 

Then Ryan hears the Hunter's roar, and he freezes for a moment. The image of Gavin choking the life out of him still haunts him, and he dreads facing another Hunter. 

They've taken out most of the hoard when something drops in front of them. The Hunter. And Ryan recognizes him immediately. So do the others. 

"Gavin...?" 

Ryan turns towards the hushed whisper coming from Ray. He looks at the others, and sees their absolute disbelief and shock. 

Gavin - or what used to be him - took a step back and let out a loud  _roar_. Up close, Ryan recognizes his voice just underneath the beastly growl. It takes a lot to keep Ryan from breaking down. 

He might be the first one to snap to his senses. He flicks on his UV light and Gavin screeches in pain. The others catch on and more UV lights flick on, and soon Gavin runs off, shrieking. 

They stand in shocked silence for a while. Seeing it twice, confirming his fears, Ryan doesn't know what to do. 

So he walks up to Ray, the closest to him and wraps an arm around his shoulders. Ray leans into the touch and rests his head on Ryan's chest. 

After a moment they finish off the nest and head back to the Tower, a new problem hanging over their heads. 

It happens again. And again. And again. Until nearly every nest they try to take down,  _he_ shows up. 

Michael is attacked next. Gavin's tentacles wrapped around him tightly, like he did to Ryan before. Ryan is the only one nearby, and his UV light is broken. Michael was dying, and Gavin  _wouldn't fucking stop_ , and Ryan had to do something before something happened to Michael--

He took his weapon and hit Gavin as hard as he could. 

It probably hurt Ryan more than it hurt Gavin, but the zombie was knocked away. Michael heaved in breaths as he lay there, but Gavin was approaching again, and Ryan had no choice but to attack. 

He hit Gavin, then again, again. He tried to think of Gavin as one of them, instead of someone he once loved. 

Gavin went limp, his bloody body a mangled mess on the ground. His face was still distinguishable, and Ryan turned away before he became sick. 

Michael was staring at him. He had a range of emotions on his expression, and Ryan couldn't bring himself to look at him. 

The others were drawn towards the noise. They looked at Gavin - _the body, the zombie, not_ Gavin - towards the blood splattered over Ryan's clothes, and didn't ask any questions. 

Not a word was said between them as they walked back. Ryan couldn't look at any of them. 

Later, Ryan realizes this offers some relief. It's torture watching your loved one suddenly trying to kill you(and even worse killing that person-). And he starts to think that finally, Gavin's gone, and he's not coming back for good.

It doesn't seem to stay that way for long, though. The next nest they hit is just like any other - but the Hunter's roar still made Ryan pause, a sudden wave of dread washing over him. 

When the Hunter finally appeared, Ryan's heart sank. 

Gavin was there,  _again_. Even though he was dead, had been  _killed_. He looked the same as last time. This time, they all had their UV lights on hand, and Gavin flees, shrieking. 

As it did before, it kept happening. He kept showing up, attacking them. He attacked Ryan again - held him down, cut off his air,  _tried to bite him_. It wasn't as terrifying as the first time, but still haunted him after he was saved. 

They don't know what to do. One time Michael had enough. Actually hunted the Hunter down and killed him - again. But he still kept coming back. 

They don't know what to do. Can't quit the job, no one else will take it, and the city will be overrun with the undead. 

So they bear it. Try to forget that the Hunter used to be someone they loved. Did their job. Grew numb to the killing.


End file.
